hannibalfandomcom-20200222-history
Francis Dolarhyde (TV)
Francis Dolarhyde is a character in NBC's Hannibal and is the main antagonist of the second half of the third season. History Background Francis Dolarhyde was raised by his grandmother in his youth. Discovering The Great Red Dragon Whilst sitting in a cafeteria, Dolarhyde read a copy of TIME magazine which covered The Great Red Dragon paintings. He becomes engrossed in it, and begins manifesting himself with the painting and has the Great Red Dragon tattooed on his back. He begins to work out and has custom made jagged-dentures created. In his attic where he works out Dolarhyde keeps a copy of the painting. In the season finale, Dolarhyde is brutally killed by the combined efforts of Will and Hannibal. Personality Dolarhyde was a troubled man with a past of being abused by his grandmother and ignored by his birth mother . This history of personal betrayals and being shunned for his cleft lip left Dolarhyde a shy man self conscious about his appearance. As the Dragon Dolarhyde is confident and ruthless, killing entire families to achieve his “becoming”. Dolarhyde proved himself highly intelligent in the planning and execution of his murders, leaving little evidence. He was also an expert marksman, making multiple headshots with minimal errors. Dolarhyde was physically strong and a skilled fighter, almost killing Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in combat before they overpowered him with their team work. Episode appearances Season 3 *The Great Red Dragon *...And the Woman Clothed With The Sun *...And the Woman Clothed In Sun *... And the Beast From the Sea *The Number of the Beast is 666 *The Wrath of the Lamb Victims *2013: The Marlows: **Thomas Marlow (shot twice in the chest, severing jugulars and carotids) **Theresa Marlow (shot once in the neck and tortured to death) *2018: **The Jacobi family: ***Mr. Jacobi (sliced his neck) ***Mrs. Jacobi (shot once in the chest and tortured to death; put pieces of glass on eyes post-mortem) ***Two Jacobi boys (both shot once) **The Leeds family: ***Mr. Leeds (sliced his neck) ***Mrs. Leeds (shot once in the chest and tortured to death; put pieces of glass on eyes post-mortem) ***Two Leeds children (both shot once) **The Graham house attack: ***Molly Graham (shot once non-fatally in the ear; survived) ***Walter Graham (attempted) ***Unnamed man (shot to death) **The parking lot abduction: ***Two bodyguards (shot to death) ***Fredrick Chilton (kidnapped, ripped his lips off and set on fire; survived) **The break-out: ***Six police officers (shot to death) ***Hannibal Lecter (attempted) ***Will Graham (attempted) Gallery TGRD.jpg|Francis' tattoo. Francis death NBC.png|Francis dead. Trivia *According to Hannibal showrunner Bryan Fuller Francis was responsible for the murder of the couple in the opening of the first episode Apéritif. *While not touched on in the show, Dolarhyde was a former soldier in the books and films. His military past is implied by his excellent marksmanship and fighting skills. Category:Villains Category:Serial killers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Hannibal's Proxies Category:Characters killed by Hannibal Lecter (TV) Category:Characters killed by Will Graham (TV) Category:Recurring Category:Francis Dolarhyde